Malcolm
Opis Malcolm jest kundelkiem, który z zawodu jest DJ'em , oraz mężem Sunset. Razem z nią mają czwórkę szczeniąt: Kiki, Adelaice, Maylo i Tyre. Piesek ma piętnaście lat. Wygląd Malcolm jest kundelkiem o jasnobrązowej sierści i z kremową łatką na pyszczku i podbrzuszu. Jego oczy są koloru żółtego. Ma delikatną bródkę. Charakter Jest wyluzowany, pomocny, wesoły, troskliwy, opiekuńczy, miły, towarzyski, tolerancyjny, otwarty, koleżeński, odważny. Dla przyjaciół i rodziny jest taki jak powyżej. Dla wrogów ostry, wredny, chłodny, arogancki. Umiejętności Malcolm dość dobrze biega, jest dość silny, daleko skacze. Mimo przebywania wśród głośnej muzyki ma dobry słuch, Malcolm ma też bardzo dobry węch i wzrok. Tworzy świetny remiksy i muzykę. Rodzina *Jest ona nieznana, jedynym członkiem jego rodziny jest jego siostra Libi. *Sunset - żona *Kiki - córka. *Adelaice - córka. *Maylo - syn. *Tyre - syn. *Skye- teściowa. *Rocky- teść. *Amy - szwagierka *Clif - mąż szwagierki (mąż Amy) *Hopper - syn szwagierki. *Ally- córka szwagierki. *Viggo- szwagier *Amber- dziewczyna szwagra *Eco- szwagier. *Hope- żona szwagra *Smokey- syn szwagra *Daisy- córka szwagra. *Conre - kuzyn żony. Biografia Malcolm i Libi urodzili się w kochającym domu, oboje byli Kundelkami. Zawsze dostawali dużą porcję pieszczot, pewnego dnia przyszedł czas, żeby znaleźli nowe domy. Oboje trafili do tego samego domu. Właściciele faworyzowali Libi. Zawsze odtrącali Malcolma. Uważali, że jest niczym. Był niesfornym, uroczym szczenięciem, ale gdy przyszedł czas szkolenia, Malcolm był rozkojarzony, gdy go o coś proszono, nie wykonywał tego, a pokazywał chęć do zabawy, więc niestety nieraz był bity. Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej... Poniżali go, bili, kopali! Pewnego dnia gdy wrócili z pracy, zobaczyli porwaną kanapę, wtedy bardzo się zezłościli na niego. Najpierw wyrzucili go na balkon na 2 dni i przez ten okres nie dali mu jedzenia! I gdy ,,właściciel" chciał go zabić, w Malcolmie puściły nerwy i ugryzł go. Następnego dnia porzucili go w lesie... Siedział tam 5 dni, nie wiadomo jakim cudem przeżył, ale wiadomo, że smycz puściła i się zerwała, biegł, biegł i biegł... niosąc w sercu ból i rozpacz. Po kilku godzinach nie przerwanego biegu dotarł na plażę. Przez pewien okres jego czasu mieszkał na plaży, szybko zaskarbił sobie sympatie plażowiczów, Pewnej deszczowej nocy zdecydował się poszukać dachu nad głową. Gdy po 30 - minutach wędrówki dotarł do klubu drzwi były uchylone więc odważył się wejść do środka. Usłyszał głośną muzykę i wtedy ujrzał DJ'a. Podszedł do niego i z zaabsorbowaniem go obserwował. DJ zauważył pieska i spytał się czy chce spróbować i rozkręcić bardziej imprezę. Malcolm oszalał z radości i jak na pierwszy raz radził sobie GENIALNIE! Jak się obudził klub był pusty, więc wyszedł na dwór, chciał poleżeć sobie na plaży. Był gorący upalny, słoneczny dzień. Zamiast bezczynnego leżenia postanowił pobiegać i wtedy wpadł na Sunset. Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ona go bardzo polubiła. I gdy dowiedziała się o jego historii i talencie pobiegła z nim do Rydera i wszystko mu powiedziała. Wtedy Malcolm został członkiem Psiego Patrolu. A jego uczucie do Sunset rosło i nadal rośnie. Aż w końcu zostali parą i się pobrali. Cytaty *,,Yo ! Imprezę gotowy jestem rozkręcić ! Yo " - gdy wyrusza na misje , lub przed imprezą *,, Uf ! Jak zawsze wszystko w jest w moich łapach ! " - gdy organizuje imprezę sylwestrową w bazie *,,YO !! Wow ! Już czas na ! " - Mission Paw *,, Z muzą tą lecę do nieba ! Yo ! - Air pup *,, Malcolm daje nurka ! " - Sea Patrol *,, YO ! Malcolm w kosmosie imprę lub muzę ma tą ! " - Space pup Pojazd 'Na misje -' Jest to Fioletowy Diesel, z boku ma napisane imię jego właściciela. 'Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - fioletowy skuter, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to fioletowo-niebieska łódź podwodna, niektóre jej elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''jest to fioletowy w jaśniejsze wstawki wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''posiada fioletowego motocrosa w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. '''Winter Patrol- '''jeździ wtedy fioletowym skuterem śnieżnym, może on przewozić pasażerów z boków. Strój '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to fioletowy kaszkiet, który jest odwrócony do tyłu. Z tyłu ma napisane DJ. Jego kamizelka także jest fioletowa i z boków ma napis DJ. '''Mission PAW- '''Nosi czarno - fioletowy kaszkiet, który odwrócony jest do tyłu. Jego strój także jest fioletowo - czarny. Jasno-fioletowe pasy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''piesek ma fioletowy hełm z jasnymi wstawkami, jak i resztę stroju. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma wtedy niebiesko- fioletowy hełm ze skafandrem w tych samych barwach, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''ma fioletowo- jasnofioletowy hełm z przysłoną jak i skafander w tych samych barawach. '''Jungle Pup- '''ma fioletową panamę w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. '''Winter Patrol- '''wtedy ma fioletową czapkę z beżowym obszyciem. Na łapkach nosi czarne buty z hakami. Kurtka pieska jest fioletowa z beżowym obszyciem. '''Mighty Pup- '''ma wtedy fioletową maskę z ciemniofioletowym bokiem. Jest ona na prawie całą głowę. Końcówki stroju są ciemnofioletowe. Cały strój jest fioletowy, na klatce piersiowej i podbrzuszu ma jasnyfiolet gdzie widać czarne nutki. Na plecach nosi ciemnofioletowy pas. Gdy jego moc się aktywuje łapy świecą mu na kolor śliwkowy. Moc pieska to sterowanie dźwiękiem. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką kojota z orłem. Przód ma kojota, zaś z boków wyrastają mu skrzydła. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''ma wtedy płyty, mini konsolę, stereo, mikrofon, głośniki. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie noktowizor, w plecaku płyty, mini-konsola, lasery, stereo, mikrofon. '''Air Pup- '''turbiny maksylmalna prędkość 300km/h, płyty, mini-konsola, mikrofon, stereo. '''Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny, ponton, mikrofon odporny na wodę, płyty. '''Space Pup-' butla z tlenem, jet- pak 600 km/h, mikrofon, stereo, mini-konsola. 'Jungle Pup-' mini-konsola, mikrofon, stereo, płyty, nożyk, mini głośniki. '''Winter Patrol- '''stereo, mikrofon, zagłuszacz dźwięku. Odznaka Jest ona okrągła . Jest to kula dyskotekowa na fioletowym tle . Ale podczas imprez świeci się i zmienia kolory . Lubi #Spędzać czas z Sunset i szczeniakami. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi #DJ' ować #Bawić się z innymi pieskami #Lato #Zimę #Oglądać filmy # Boże Narodzenie # Sylwester # Walentynki # Wielkanoc # Wycieczki # Imprezy # Dobro Nie lubi #Gdy Sunset i szczeniakom grozi niebezpieczeństwo #Jesieni #Wiosny (ma wtedy alergię) #Zła # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Nudy Strach #Sunset i szczeniakom może stać się coś złego #Kleszcze Ciekawostki #On i Sunset to małżeństwo . #Ma na wiosnę alergię #Jest uczulony na pyłki #Zawsze organizuje pod każdym względem imprezę Sylwestrową w bazie . #Ma 62 centymetry wzrostu . #On i Sunset są rodzicami czwórki szczeniąt: Kiki, Maylo, Tyre ' ego i Adelaice. #Sunset była pierwszym pieskiem z PP jakiego poznał i się w niej zakochał. Hobby #Surfing #DJ'owanie #Taniec #Hop Hop Boogie #Biegać Galeria Malcolm 'a Sketch-1500303755907.png|Śliczny Malcolm narysowany przez Keylę LPS !! Mission_Paw_Malcolm.gif|Malcolm w stroju Mission Paw Malcolm and Sunset.png|Malcolm i Sunset w realu Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek arysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ilustracja do opowiadania : ,, Wakacje Piesków " sketch-1505150271959.png|Mega piękny i uroczy rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLPS Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Malcolm_meets_Sunset_tittle_card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Malcolm poznaje Sunset " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan ' a i Briany Malcol i sunset dla chye i puppy.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl! Malcolm x Sunset!<3 Sketch-1519068176794.png|Malcolm X Sunset. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Dubbing *wersja angielska - DJIceWolf *wersja polska - Krzysztof Tyniec Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:DJ Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Mąż Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Mieszańce Kategoria:DJ ' ie Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Tatusiowie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Tata Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu